1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a levered shovel for moving snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for shovels have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,751 to Schoemann et al. teaches a device for snow removal comprising a frame, a flexible scoop, and means for flexing and relaxing the scoop.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,604 to Obergfell teaches a shovel having a blade and an elongated handle provided between the ends thereof, with a laterally extending enlargement. A resilient pad and cover are placed over and supported by the enlargement and handle. The supported pad acts as a fulcrum when placed on the user's thigh just above the Knee. The loaded blade may then be raised by lowering the free handle end with one hand and when the blade is in a sufficiently raised position, the handle may be grasped with the other hand near the blade for carrying or discharging the load from the blade.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,373 to Hudson teaches a manually-operated snow shovel that has wheels in front of and behind the blade, to position the blade at an angle between 30 degrees and 35 degrees with the horizontal. An angularly bent handle positions grips at about waist height, to permit a person to roll the shovel on the surface being cleaned.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,064 to Nickels teaches a snow shovel that includes a forwardly opening hood supported on front and rear wheels for movement into a layer of snow on the ground surface. The bottom wall of the shovel is formed by a snow ejection plate that is swingably mounted for movement in a vertical arc from a prone position to an upright position. Snow deposited on the upper face of the plate is forcibly ejected from the shovel when the plate is swung to its upright position.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,852 to Seigendall teaches a second handle attachment for a tool having a handle shaet, such as a shovel. The second handle attachment provides a grip portion that a user may grab so that the shovel may be used without the user bending over. In this manner, back injury and strain is reduced. The second handle attachment provides two clamshell brackets which are bolted into a rigid relationship with the tool's handle shaft. The attachment also provides a rotating second handle that may be locked into place at any of several angular relationships with the tool handle shaft. The second handle provides a grip portion that is typically covered by a plastic or rubber grip cover. The second handle attachment may be transferred among any type of shovel, rake, snow shovel, hoe or pitch fork. It may be adjusted up or down the handle shaft, to accommodate taller or shorter uses. It may be rotated to accommodate right-handed, left-handed or ambidextrous users. A bushing is provided so that the second handle attachment may be used with a light weight rake having a smaller diameter handle shaft, as well as a shovel having a larger diameter handle shaft.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for shovels have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.